1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-functional tactual flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for non-lethal self defense devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851 to Cantor teaches a non-lethal personal defense weapon that provides a simultaneous projection of a high intensity beam of light and a concentrated chemical spray designed to immobilize attackers. The weapon features a spray discharge having a range up to 10 feet and embodies a simple, but effective safety, which avoids accidental discharge of the spray. The spray discharge and the light emitting mechanism are controlled by a two-position switch which insures that the high intensity beam of light and the spray discharge may be substantially simultaneously energized.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,130 to Elliott teaches a combination flashlight and high intensity light source that has a case containing a flashlight bulb, a high intensity flash lamp such as a Xenon flash lamp, and circuit means for selectively engaging the bulb and the lamp to continuously illuminate the bulb and/or flash the lamp. The preferred embodiment is a hand-held self-contained battery powered flashlight having an elongate tubular case with a rear battery comportment for containing dry cells in end-to-end series relation and a front enlarged head portion containing a common reflector for the light bulb and flash lamp and a circuit board mounting the flash lamp flash circuit.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,336 to Kuo teaches a detachable multi-purpose self-defending device and in particular to one mainly composed of a grip and a barrel. The grip is provided with a high voltage oscillating circuit for supplying a high voltage to the electrodes mounted at the front end of the barrel so as to be able to make the wicked faint temporarily. A pizo siren sends out warning signals to arouse the other's attention to arrest the wicked. A flashlight gives light in the dark, and a strobe light emits rapid, brief and brilliant flashes of light to cause the wicked to lose conscienceness momentarily. Moreover, the grip may connected to a leaf-spring switch which is inserted between the door and the frame so that when the door is opened, the spring leaves thereof will separate from each other hence actuating the pizo siren. In addition, the grip may be connected with a sensor which is designed so that in case the fume concentration and the temperature exceed the rated value, the pizo siren will be actuated to send out a warning signal.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,220 to Whalen teaches a non-lethal, graded method for deterring an assailant by using a hand-held self-defense device which includes an electrical storage battery which acts like a power source, a lamp which emits a directed beam of high-intensity white light, a lamp which emits high-intensity diffuse blue light, a siren, and a source of pressurized chemical repellant. First, an intense beam of white light is directed at the eyes of the assailant, then intermittent high-intensity diffuse blue light and high-intensity sound are simultaneously emitted. If these operations prove inadequate to deter the attack, a spray of chemical repellant is discharged at the eyes of the assailant, using the beam of white light as a guide.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for non-lethal self defense devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention is to be used by police officers. It works like a regular flashlight and has a flash and an infrared sensor. When searching for a perpetrator, the flash and sensor modes operate. When in a dark place, the flash operates like a camera flash. This way the officer can take a mental picture of the surroundings without becoming a target from a steady beam of light. When the present invention is swept, the sensor will activate when it senses body heat from the perpetrator at that point. The indicator alerts the officer where the perpetrator is, while the flash can be used to affect the eyes of the perpetrator before the regular flashlight is used so that the officer can effect an arrest.